Batman Vol 1 49
At a yacht club, Bruce Wayne meets the intrepid photojournalist, Vicki Vale, who is there to take some pictures of him. At that moment, a criminal who calls himself the Mad Hatter, breaks into the club and steals some very valuable objects. After a quick change of costume, Batman tries to stop the Hatter and his henchmen, but he cuts his chin during a fight with the criminals. In the meantime, Vicki Vale takes pictures of the encounter and as a reward, she is assigned to create a story about Batman and his crime-busting methods. Vicki arranges a meeting with Commissioner Gordon to help him contact Batman. As Vicki explains Batman her assignment, they learn about a clue for The Mad Hatter's next crime at the local horse show. Vicki arranges a meeting with Bruce Wayne to have an excuse for going to the show and take some pictures of Batman. Vicki gets suspicious when she sees a cut on Bruce Wayne's chin, similar to that of Batman. When the Hatter strikes, Bruce disappears and Batman comes in the scene. Batman confronts the Mad Hatter in an amazing fight, but the criminal manages to escape. When the fight is over, Bruce reappears out of nowhere. To prove her theory, Vicki overlaps a picture of Bruce Wayne over a picture of Batman and she finds the ultimate truth. Vicki then plans to trick Batman by pouring some glowing powder on his glove, which would cause his right hand to glow in the dark. Later, Batman follows the clues left by the Hatter and he finally discovers the secret hideout of this criminal. Batman and Robin soon take them out of action with a little help from Vicki Vale. Vale then calls Bruce Wayne on a date at her house, where she expects to verify that his right hand glows in the dark. To her surprise, Bruce's both hands glow in the dark and he explains that he bought some glowing flowers for her, throwing her off the right trail. Bruce later reveals to Dick that he noticed Vicki's trick while investigating the Hatter's clues, but that despite her efforts for uncovering his identity, he is willing to go on a date with Vicki again. | StoryTitle3 = Batman's Arabian Nights! | Synopsis3 = At an auction, Bruce Wayne and his young ward Dick Grayson purchase an Arabian rug bearing a very familiar visage; the Joker's. Curious as to how their modern day nemesis could be on an ancient rug, Batman and Robin have their friend Carter Nichols send them back in time, where they encounter the Crier; a dead look-a-like for the Joker who thinks of life as a tragedy, not a comedy. | Appearing1 = Featured Characters: * * Supporting Characters: * Paul Taber Antagonists: * John "Lippy" Fabion * Arthur "Boode" Benson * Jeff "Nitro" Blake * Ned "Weasel" Harris Other Characters: * ** Locations: * ** Items: * Vehicles: * | Appearing2 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * * Antagonists: * Other Characters: * Locations: * ** ** *** ** Yatch Club Items: * * Vehicles: * * | Appearing3 = Featured Characters: * * Supporting Characters: * Antagonists: * Locations: * ** * ( ) ** Items: * * Bat-Signal | Notes = * "Scoop of the Century!" was reprinted in and . | Trivia = | Recommended = | Links = }}